


I can dance with you honey (if you think it’s funny)

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, midorima "gay panic" shintarou, sort of infinity war spoilers?, takao is a wonderful human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: Everyone seems to think Shintarou and Takao are dating but Shintarou doesn’t see it. That is, until he does.





	I can dance with you honey (if you think it’s funny)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I swear this was not gonna be 7,000 words when I first started. Unbeta’d too so feel free to correct me in the comments! There's also like, extremely vague spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War towards the end, so watch out?

Shintarou prides himself on always being organized. His daily plans carefully revolve around his horoscope just as they should, and then repeat this the next day and so on. It works perfectly. Until recently that is, when he finds himself in a conundrum. He curses himself (and privately Oha-Asa, for not warning him) that he does not take Takao into account. Takao, who’s had his eye on a superhero movie coming out in a week or so, had somehow conned Shintarou into promising to go with him to the premiere. Nevermind that the showing is on a school night, as he had tried so vainly to argue.

To make matters worse, it will certainly be awkward when he has to tell the rest of the miracles he’s blowing them off to go watch a movie with Takao. 

Akashi has been making an effort to get better and as uncomfortable as it is, that means the miracles as a whole were to meet up often and bond with one another. To make amends, as Kuroko put it. One of these meetings was recently decided to be on the same night of Takao’s movie. 

Which just wouldn’t do.

So Shintarou, caught between relief (at having an excuse not to go) and distraught (at the thought of having to explain why exactly watching a movie was more important than a GoM meeting (not that it was important or anything, he just made a promise to Takao and he makes a point to keep all his promises, that’s all)), reaches into his bag and fishes out his phone. 

The miracle group chat is lighting up, a billion messages waiting to be opened, and Shintarou is reminded that he had, smartly, turned off both the vibration and sound on his phone so he wouldn’t get in trouble in class. He had not, however, learned how to turn off the pop-up notifications and when he had asked Takao, he just laughed and said, ‘where’s the fun in that?’ leaving Shintarou both enraged and, in spite of himself, fond of the way Takao laughs with his whole body, shuddering and clutching at his stomach, gasping for breath, face pink, hair looking so grabbable–

Shintarou punches in the password on his phone rather harshly and opens the group chat. His fingers hover over the keys. Perhaps he’s being too hasty. There is still a week in which either Takao or the other miracles could cancel their plans.

 **Kise:** woahhhhhhhh is that a midorimacchi online I see?????

Shintarou manages to stop himself from cursing Kise since his little sister is in the living room with him, but it’s a near thing. He really has no idea how Kise could possibly know he’s in the group chat but he figures nobody will tell him if he asks anyway.

 **Aomine:** psh what are u talking about hes always lurking this aint special

 **Midorima:** Shut up Kise.

 **Kise:** what!! aominecchi said it not me!!

 **Akashi:** I agree with Kise.

 **Kise:** awwww akashicchi :))))

 **Akashi:** It’s rare for you to join us in this chat. Is something wrong?

 **Kise:** so cold :((((

Shintarou hates Kise’s stupid emojis that he always uses; they’re unnecessary and often ruin the flow of the sentence. It also makes it look like he has ten chins. Stop at the one parenthesis.

 **Midorima:** I cannot make it to our meeting next week. I thought I should let you all know.

Precise and to the point, he thinks. They couldn’t possibly take it the wrong way.

 **Akashi:** Oh? And why can’t you?

 **Midorima:** I had plans already set on that date and I promised I’d go.

 **Kise:** midorimacchi has a DATE???!!!!

In an entirely graceless move, Shintarou chokes on his spit when he reads Kise’s message. Ichika looks up from her homework, giving him a concerned glance and a questioning head tilt. Shintarou takes a moment to marvel at how Takao-like it is. He wonders if she learned it from one of his (regrettably) frequent visits. It worries him to think of Takao having any sort of impact on his little sister. Not to say he’s such a bad influence, but he has the definite potential to be.

He waves her off partially because he’s fine but mostly to save face. She shrugs and gets back to her work. At least Takao’s study habits haven’t rubbed off on her.

 **Midorima:** That is _NOT_ what I said.

 **Kuroko:** it makes sense, why else would he flake?

 **Kise:** see?? kurokocchi agrees with me!!

 **Akashi:** An acceptable reason, have fun on your date.

 **Aomine:** how tf does midorima have a girlfriend but i dont?

Shintarou can think of several reasons why Aomine doesn’t have a girlfriend, but he finds it best not to bring it up. Aomine can be quite annoying when he’s defensive.

 **Murasakibara:** maybe he bribed her?

 **Kuroko:** with candy?

 **Murasakibara:** with candy

 **Midorima:** I do not have a girlfriend.

 **Kuroko:** oh but you do have a date?

 **Kise:** is it your first date??? 

**Aomine:** Awww Midorin that’s so cute!! Do any of us know your date??

 **Kuroko:** ...

 **Kise:** aominecchi is so out of character 

**Aomine:** satsuki stole my phone

 **Kuroko:** ah

 **Midorima:** It doesn’t matter if you know him or not because it is NOT A DATE.

 **Kuroko:** so it’s a boy then.

 **Kise:** omg who???

 **Midorima:** Does it truly matter who I spend my free time with? Better question: is it any of your business?

 **Kise:** midorimacchi is so cruel, we just wanna be a part of your life

Kise’s comment makes Shintarou feel a little guilty for being so abrupt with him and the other miracles. He’s just unused to people wanting to get to know him other than, ‘hey he’s that crazy cool three point guy!’ or, if they played basketball against Teiko, ‘hey it’s that green prick with those annoying three pointers’. In which case he ignores both types of people and therefore ignores basically every single person he meets.

(Shintarou Disclaimer Number 1: None of those generalizations apply to Takao, because Takao can never be defined as ‘general’ and/or ‘normal’.)

It fills him with, dare he say, hope. That the miracles can truly become friends. Shintarou finds himself surprisingly willing to try.

Not to say that he’s telling them about the movie any time soon, because that is none of their businesses.

But shockingly Shintarou is beaten to the punch of telling Kise and the others so.

 **Akashi:** If Shintarou doesn’t wish to tell us who he’s going on a date with then that’s his choice. 

**Akashi:** And we, as his friends, will respect that choice.

When Akashi puts it like that, it’s easy to see that he is serious about wanting to get better. The hope that’s buried oh so deep in Shintarou’s chest tries to claw its way to the surface, but he doesn’t let it. It’s too soon for silly things like that, he knows. 

Still, if he feels some sort of warmth in his chest, well. It’s probably just heartburn.

 **Midorima:** Thank you.

—————

Takao all but vibrates in his seat during English class and, Shintarou thinks bitterly, he can afford to. His English scores are the best of the class even though he never seems to study. It really pisses Shintarou off.

Carefully watching out for Akiyama-sensei, Shintarou gently kicks Takao’s chair to make him stop. The mop of black hair in front of him turns around briefly, though Shintarou knows he doesn’t need to do so to see him, and there’s a flash of smug silver-blue eyes and a matching smirk that’s sure to get Shintarou’s blood boiling. Takao turns back to face the chalkboard, once again bouncing in his seat, leaving Shintarou to fume silently.

The reason for Takao’s excitement is simple. Tonight is the night his movie comes out. Shintarou knows he’s eager to see it but Takao could at least act like he cares about school for once.

“Don’t waste all your energy,” Shintarou mutters, loud enough to reach Takao, he hopes. “As a matter of fact, we have basketball practice right after school.”

The shaking stops once again, this time pausing longer than before, giving Shintarou the impression that Takao finally got it through to his thick skull to cease being a nuisance. Akiyama-sensei glances over in their direction with a shrewd look before turning back to the blackboard, writing down prepositions for the class. Shintarou, assuming Takao is finished, faces his notebook and copies the words from the chalkboard. He was mistaken.

A piece of paper lands on his head, and though Shintarou knows it could be no one else, Takao stares forwards, seemingly minding his own business. Shintarou knows him better than that. That Hawkeye of his, Shintarou grumbles, is amazing. He of all people should know. It’s just amazingly annoying being on the opposing side now. Shintarou almost feels bad for anyone Shuutoku plays against. 

But then he thinks of Kagami and doesn’t feel bad anymore.

The paper is small but unfolded which is both a blessing and a curse. The blessing being, of course, that he doesn’t have to unfold the paper and make noises that’d have certainly gotten Akiyama-sensei’s attention. On the other hand, it’s open so anyone could have read it. How careless of Takao.

 _Are you ready, Shin-chan?_ It reads. Shintarou feels a flare of irritation rise up at Takao blatantly ignoring his suggestion but even then, he can’t help the smile that rests on his lips. 

The glee Takao wears when he’s teasing people is sharp and piercing. He’s got a (Hawk)eye for insecurities and match that with his infinite amount of witty quips, he’s deadly.

The kind of pleasure he shows after winning a basketball game is a prideful, victorious expression that Shintarou can’t truly judge because he’s usually wearing it too. 

Then there’s the mischievous, sly gleam in his eyes. Kinder and more affectionate than teasing, but never fails to gain an angered response.

This one, though. This excitement is different (not exactly new, because Shintarou has seen it before, but it is rare). It’s softer and innocent and there’s no underlying joke. It makes Takao bounce his legs all class long and makes Shintarou stare at him fondly. That’s why this side of Takao is dangerous.

 _Are you ready, Shin-chan?_ He reads the note again. He figures it’s a rhetorical question; when has Takao ever known him not to be ready? 

Shintarou doesn’t bother writing down a response, just nods his head discreetly that Takao will hopefully see with his Hawkeye. It’s better sometimes, he finds, to agree with Takao without a fight. And it’s not like he’s about to make a scene in Akiyama-sensei’s classroom should she see him pass a note. She’s very… scary.

Takao starts bouncing in his seat once more while Shintarou grits his teeth. He just wants to focus on his work and with Takao distracting him, he can’t even do that. 

Akiyama-sensei whirls around from the front of the classroom. “Takao-kun,” she declares the name and it feels like an ice cube down the back of his shirt. The whole class collectively shudders in fear. 

Takao apparently doesn’t care enough to read the atmosphere and says cheerfully, “Yes, sensei?”

“Please stop shaking your legs, it’s distracting.” Polite as her words are, Akiyama-sensei’s smile looks absolutely poisonous.

Oha-Asa said to watch out for the small complications today because they could lead to bigger problems. It seems she was right as always. Takao should’ve brought a blue scarf today like Shintarou told him, he tsks. Then something like this wouldn’t have happened.

Takao doesn’t seem too bothered though and he doesn’t give Akiyama-sensei a smartass comment either, as he would have done to their senpai. And Shintarou knows he would have, he’s seen it plenty of times. He’s in a really good mood, then.

It makes Shintarou want to be in a good mood too.

—————

Basketball practice comes soon after English and Takao hasn’t settled much in the time between. He makes a big scene in the gym (not that that’s unusual), laughing at everything and anything much to the indignations of their upperclassmen. 

Luckily for Shintarou and his senpais, Coach Nakatani is more than willing to run him into the ground. 

They’ve been given specific instructions to, and Shintarou quotes, “run until Takao stops laughing,” to which Miyaji had argued that that isn’t possible but complied anyway because he (and Ootsubo and Kimura) would like to actually see it happen.

So. No basketball tonight because of Takao. That means Shintarou will have to stay even later to get in his daily quota of shots and Takao will likely protest because of the movie tonight but Shintarou can ignore him.

(Shintarou Disclaimer Number 2: the last statement is a lie, no one can truly ignore Takao, only react slower.)

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” he informs Takao, who had insisted on jogging next to Shintarou.

Takao grins and laughs, or maybe wheezes, it’s hard to tell, he’s been making that sound for the last 20 laps, and says, “You say that Shin-chan, but Miyaji-senpai is the one who made me laugh! Blame him!”

“Hah?!” shouts Miyaji from somewhere behind the two. Shintarou takes a quick glance at him and he looks pissed but unarmed pineapple-wise. Safe for now. “Typical underclassman placing the blame on his seniors. Take some responsibility for once!”

Takao wheezes once more and Shintarou is starting to get concerned. “I thought _seniors_ were supposed to be the responsible ones, though. We’re just shy underclassmen, right, Shin-chan?”

Shintarou looks at Takao like he’s full of shit.

“See,” says Takao, “Shin-chan agrees with me.”

“He didn’t say _anything_!” bellows Miyaji and for that Coach sends him running to the vending machines to cool off and grabs drinks. Shintarou is quietly relieved.

“Do you ever–hm,” Ootsubo says then stops. He jogs next to Takao and himself and gives them a stare like he’s trying to solve a puzzle. “We’ve noticed–that is– _I’ve_ noticed you,” he nods to Takao, “have been very upbeat lately. Normally I’d be fine with it–happy for you, even–but it’s affecting practice. If it continues…” he trails off meaningfully.

“Oh no, no, Captain,” Takao says, sheepish. “It’s a one-day only kind of thing. The new Avengers movie comes out tonight and Shin-chan and I have tickets to see it. We’re very excited, right, Shin-chan?” He looks up at Shintarou expectantly. 

Honestly Shintarou couldn’t care less about the movie since action movies don’t interest him much, but...

It’s feels good, when Takao does that. Shintarou isn’t used to people waiting for him to speak. Back in Teiko, him and the other miracles barely got along so it was always a ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ vibe that usually led into a shouting match. But Takao always lets him finish his sentences, even if Shintarou says something insensitive. It’s very nice of him.

He looks away from Takao’s gray eyes to give Ootsubo a quick nod and a quiet “yeah”. That’s all he’s willing to give right now.

“Oh,” Ootsubo murmurs. Then he clears his throat and says louder, “I understand now. This will be counted as one of your selfish requests for the day, Midorima, and Takao, please control yourself the next time you have a date.”

“Wh–” Shintarou starts to say at the same time Takao says, “Huh–!?”

They look at each other in surprise and a little bit apprehensive. Then Shintarou can’t take it and has to turn his head away, flustered.

“It’s not a date!” He and Takao say together but Ootsubo was already gone by the time they stopped sputtering. 

“Ha,” Takao says, but it sounds odd, making Shintarou whip his head around to stare. There’s a grin on his face that looks forced and entirely fake. It’s very ugly on someone like Takao. “I didn’t know Ootsubo-senpai was a fan of jokes, did you?”

Shintarou stares him down. Takao softens into something more natural and huffs. “It was kinda funny, you have to admit that, Shin-chan. I mean, us dating? How did Ootsubo-senpai come up with that?”

“I don’t have to admit anything,” Shintarou says just to be contrary, but mostly to hide the stinging sensation in his chest. It feels something like disappointment but he tries not to think about it.

Coach Nakatani yells out a congratulations before Takao says anything else, telling them to get the hell out, and Shintarou realizes that yeah, mission accomplished. Takao’s not laughing anymore.

The one time he’s quiet and Shintarou just wishes he could be happy about it.

—————

Shintarou and Takao part ways after practice. Well actually they part ways after Takao dropped him off at home with a “see you later,” and “really, Shin-chan, you’re heavy so leave already,” which Shintarou had to dispute because he is the perfect ratio of height to weight and maybe Takao should try being taller if he wants to complain and then Takao had ignored him and peddled away.

The movie is late and it gives him five hours to get his homework done which is way more than necessary and ultimately leaves him waiting for three more hours with nothing to do. The anticipation gets to him more than he wants admit, so when Ichika says she wants to make dinner special for Mom and Dad, who are scheduled to return tonight from their business trip, and asks him for help, he immediately says yes.

“We’re just making Chicken Teriyaki, nii-chan,” says Ichika, waving a spatula at him imperiously, “So stop looking so intense!”

“Mm,” says Shintarou. He busies himself with cutting the chicken while Ichika gathers vegetables from the fridge. 

There’s a comfortable silence as the two siblings prepare the meal. It’s one of Shintarou’s favorite parts about cooking with his little sister, how in tune they are. They move around each other easily and when Shintarou holds out his hand for spice, Ichika is right there without a single word. It’s kind of like Shintarou’s complete trust in Takao’s passes.

“Nii-chan is going out tonight, right?” Ichika brings him out of his thoughts. She looks politely interested but there’s some sort of gleam in her eye that he can’t discern.

Shintarou makes a sound of affirmation and then anger sets in. “Takao and I are seeing a movie at _10pm_ ,” he seethes.

“That’s really kind of Shintarou-nii, to go out so late for someone,” Ichika says, “You and Kazu-nii are really close.”

Shintarou almost slips the knife in his hand at that. Are they really that close, that his little middle-schooler sister makes a comment? 

It makes him think though. Were Takao anyone else, Shintarou doubts he would’ve gone to such a late movie on a school night, and for a dumb superhero movie no less. And it’s also true that he and Takao are very close. Being the only first-year starters and in the same classroom they are found together more often than apart.

“I suppose we are,” says Shintarou.

“Nii-chan invites him over a lot too,” Ichika observes, “and you never did that with, what’s-his-name? Akanishi?”

It’s rather obvious why he never introduced his little sister to the rest of the miracles. She was in elementary school then, too. Keeping Akashi out of his house and away from his family seemed natural at the time since they were never truly friends. Maybe someday they could meet. Ichika would probably look up to someone as ‘cool’ as him if she wasn’t already idolizing Takao. Really a lose lose situation for Shintarou.

“Takao is,” Shintarou pauses to find the right words, “very pushy.”

“I think that just means he cares,” Ichika says cheerfully.

“He cares very forcefully.”

“Isn’t that the best kind of caring?”

The question makes Shintarou’s retort die on his lips. It’s certainly the best caring for him, not that he’d ever admit it out loud. Shintarou knows he can be rather difficult at times, but someone who wants to be friend in spite of his personality or maybe even because of his personality, well. That’s someone worth holding onto he thinks. 

Though Shintarou would not consider himself an expert on the nuances of language, he can tell Ichika didn’t mean to evoke such emotions in him. She’s grinning and her tone was teasing, it’s just banter. He doesn’t know why he took it so seriously either.

“The most annoying type,” Shintarou corrects.

“I think it’s cute!” Ichika retorts.

“You think Takao is cute,” he says rather than asks and pushes chicken and vegetables into the hot pan.

Ichika blushes bright red. “It’s not like that at all! He’s–he’s…” 

Shintarou agrees with the sentiment.

“Kazu-nii is like you, I can’t think of him as anything but a brother!” So Ichika’s red face is out of anger and disgust rather than embarrassment. Something in Shintarou’s chest loosens at the revelation.

“I see,” says Shintarou, pushing up his glasses. He holds out his hand and Ichika passes a spatula to stir the chicken and vegetables together.

“Nii-chan,” Ichika starts, but doesn’t continue.

Shintarou glances to her. She’s peering at him thoughtfully and it’s the same expression Ootsubo had when he guessed Shintarou and Takao were going on a date. Ichika meets his stare evenly, searchingly.

“Yes?” He prompts.

Ichika hesitates for a second before asking, “We’re very close too, aren’t we, nii-chan?” 

“Of course.” Shintarou has to furrow his eyebrows at the question. She’s his little sister after all.

“And you know you can trust me with important stuff, right?” Ichika sounds almost desperate to get an answer.

“I trust you more than anyone else,” says Shintarou.

Ichika finally cracks a smile. “Even more than Takao?”

Just like that the serious air is gone and his playful little sister is back to her usual self. It gives Shintarou whiplash. He pointedly ignores her question because he knows better than to answer it.

“Nii-chan,” Ichika whines. She watches him stir the hot pan with a pout. 

“Did you say something, Ichika?” Shintarou asks.

“You’re lucky Kazu-nii likes you so much,” she grumbles, setting plates on the dinner table. “Because he’s the only one!”

—————

“Shintarou is going on a date!” 

(Shintarou Disclaimer 3: dinner with his family is always a dark time in Shintarou’s day. Not because he doesn’t love them, no, but because how big of a deal they make everything.)

“With who?” demands Mom, fork paused halfway to her mouth while Dad looks up from his dinner, expectant.

“It’s not a date,” says Shintarou.

“Takao,” Ichika says at the same time. The glare he sends her is absolutely poisonous, but having been exposed to it for so long she’s immune, he laments. Ichika sticks her tongue out at him.

“Children,” murmurs Dad with a hint of authority. Shintarou turns away from Ichika stubbornly.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the tension, Mom is delighted. “Kazunari-kun? Oh good, I was worried for a second there.”

And what exactly, Shintarou wonders, is that supposed to mean?

“Kazunari-kun is a respectable young man,” agrees Dad.

Mom nods along. “Yes, yes. He’ll be good for you, Shintarou. Bring him to more dinners, too!”

It’s not like Shintarou needs his parents approval, what with him not dating Takao and all, but it’s still rather comforting to hear that they support him.

Still he has an image to uphold so he dutifully ignores them.

—————

Takao knocks on his door at 9 on the dot. Shintarou can appreciate his promptness but telling him so would just encourage more situations like this so he stays quiet and lets him in.

“Kazu-nii!” says Ichika, at the door, which in turn alerts Mom and Dad of his presence.

“Icchan.” Takao smiles. He lets out a little ‘oof’ when she slams him into a hug.

It’s kind of funny, Shintarou allows, that Ichika is almost the same height as Takao is–and she’s in _middle school_. She’ll grow even taller probably–thanks to Mom and Dad’s genes–and Shintarou will have to listen to Takao complain about it. Surprisingly he’s okay with that.

“Kazunari-kun!” Mom greets cheerfully.

Takao untangles himself from Ichika and beams at her. “Midorima-san! It’s been like, forever!”

He holds out his arms as an invitation to which Mom gladly hugs him, and only then does Shintarou realize how commonplace the scene is. His sister and mother don’t bat an eye.

“Too long,” agrees Mom. Dad is the last to arrive but he gives Takao a hearty slap on the back and welcomes him inside.

Shintarou’s family loves to fawn over Takao and they think he’s the cat's meow. He’s not stupid enough to wonder why that is because Takao may be what some people might call ‘charming’ and ‘outgoing’ and generally cool but he’s also just a hard person to hate overall, and Shintarou would know, he’s tried.

His mother offers water, soda, juice, anything Kazunari-kun wants, but Takao waves her off with a slightly embarrassed laugh and Shintarou is glad he’s not the only one flustered by her. Then Ichika, deciding five minutes is too long to not have Takao’s attention, pulls Takao over to show him a video Mom took of her volleyball game where she scored the winning point. 

(Shintarou Disclaimer 4: he would be disappointed that Ichika doesn’t play basketball if she wasn’t a volleyball prodigy and the (first year) ace of her team.)

It feels weird, all the attention Takao gives and receives from his family, so Shintarou says, “Are we going or not? I’d rather not be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Takao flippantly, “I know you’re really excited to see the movie, Shin-chan, so I won’t keep you waiting,” he teases.

How Takao can be so infuriating while doing as Shintarou says is honestly beyond him. It should be a testament to how much Shintarou has grown that he merely ignores Takao instead of giving him a “shut up” which wouldn’t deter Takao in the slightest and would probably make his family come to Takao’s defense. 

Shintarou grabs a hold of Takao’s elbow and drags him out the door and towards the rickshaw. If, of course, there was a rickshaw to be seen.

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” says Takao.

No, he doesn’t. Shintarou thinks that Takao could have gotten jumped or mugged or something equally dangerous walking alone at night. It’s stupid, he’s stupid. He’s just glad the fool made it to his house in one piece.

And if he walks a little closer to Takao it’s because the weather is cold out.

“But hear me out,” Takao continues. He shifts his elbow out of Shintarou’s grip, which Shintarou himself had forgotten about, but bumps their shoulders together companionably. Well, actually, Takao’s shoulders don’t reach Shintarou’s so it’s more of a shoulder to upper bicep bump. “Walking is good for the heart. Literally, like, cardio and all that? Also we ran a _lot_ of laps today and I’m too tired to peddle.”

“It’s fine,” says Shintarou. Like Takao said, walking is good for the heart. 

Takao looks surprised for a second before grinning widely. “This is gonna be so sweet!” He says, his arms cutting through the crisp night air, punctuating his words. “I’m so excited I’m just like, hnnnng–”

Takao is too excited for words, Shintarou translates. He doesn’t bother responding because Takao continues on his rant, talking about what he wants to see and so on. 

It’s in times like this where he reminds Shintarou of Kise or Aomine and also not. Kise flitters around because he wants attention and, though he would always deny it, Aomine is the same. Takao is much more subtle. He has a knack for knowing what people need in a situation, whether that be a light-hearted joke or a slap on the wrist. He plays up the enthusiastic fool often times to relieve tension, it’s very kind of him but Shintarou can see through him after all their time together.

This is real, so very real, and to see Takao happy and free for something he himself wants to do… Shintarou couldn’t ever call this Takao’s selfish request.

After they arrive, Takao asks for two tickets with great gusto and fingers tapping on the counter. Shintarou grabs at his fingers because it was getting on his nerves and if he becomes pissed right now he’s going to be pissed the whole movie and that just does not sound appealing. 

The worker turns back around to give them their tickets and raises a pointed eyebrow at their connected hands. Shintarou glares at her with slightly pink cheeks and quickly lets go of Takao, who, of course, does not notice any of this over his excitement. Just rushes over to buy popcorn while Shintarou follows at a much calmer pace.

“This is it!” says Takao, arms full of his large popcorn. He made Shintarou carry the drinks that he had previously boggled at, because seriously? Six hundred yen for one drink? Takao however didn’t give him any time to complain more and payed for them both. It made Shintarou feel slightly guilty so he had chipped in for the big popcorn.

“Theatre four,” an attendant informs them while they walk down a long hallway. 

It’s easy to find it, what with Takao’s Hawkeye and general anxiousness to get there as quickly as he possibly can. Shintarou dutifully opens the door and lets Takao pick a seat. They find two right in the middle. Perfect, Takao tells him.

“What time is it?” Takao asks, settling in. 

“Don’t you have a phone,” says Shintarou.

Takao laughs. “You have to turn off your phone in a movie theatre, Shin-chan. It’s only polite.”

“I know that, Takao!” Shintarou retorts hotly, “I turned mine off the moment we walked in.”

“I know–you made me wait for you in the doorway,” says Takao, but it’s fond and in such an embarrassing tone that Shintarou has to look away.

“If you remembered that, why would you ask me for the time?” mumbles Shintarou. He takes a sip of his drink and makes a face when it’s soda.

Takao laughs again, this time, he thinks, at his expression. “I know you wear a watch so don’t play dumb with me, Shin-chan!”

Shintarou blinks. He looks down at his wrist and yeah, he does have a watch. Which he absolutely didn’t forget. “Hawkeye,” he mutters, then reading the time, “9:58.”

“Don’t need a Hawkeye when Shin-chan is so predictable,” Takao informs him cheerfully, “Of course you had a wristwatch, Shin-chan is basically a grandpa.”

“I’m not a grandpa,” Shintarou says, his glasses slid down to an uncomfortable angle and that’s the only really he pushes them back up. He’s not embarrassed by Takao’s words. “And I’m not predictable either.”

“Hmm,” says Takao. He looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh even louder and Shintarou is just glad he has enough etiquette not to make a scene in a crowded movie theatre.

“Shut up, Takao,” Shintarou orders. The lights start to dim as if on cue and there’s a pout on Takao’s face like he wants to argue but he settles down anyway. 

The movie is simple, plot-wise. Not that it’s surprising to Shintarou since superhero movies are known for fight sequences rather than actual substance. Takao seems to enjoy it either way.

When Shintarou glances in his direction he finds Takao watching the screen attentively, eyes wide and mouth upturned. Shintarou would describe it as a grin if ‘grin’ didn’t have mischievous connotations when applied to Takao. No this is a childlike, innocent smile and dare he say, soft.

Shintarou’s heart beats faster when he looks down at that smile, but not, of course, because of it (that would be weird), it’s just that the climax of the movie is happening and the music is crescendoing and Takao is biting his lips in anticipation and then he’s gripping his armrests as he eagerly leans forwards and–yes, Shintarou thinks, tearing his eyes away from Takao, it’s the movie. That’s all.

“Hrng,” says Takao, eloquently. 

On screen an alien beats down some red-haired woman and goes to stab her. Shintarou really doesn’t know how they got to this point but he figures he should start paying attention just in case Takao wants to talk about the ending later.

(Shintarou Disclaimer 5: ‘Just in case Takao wants to talk later’ is an oxymoron because Takao always wants to talk and Shintarou has no choice in the matter.)

Then Takao is crying and all of Shintarou’s passive-aggressive thoughts halt to a stop.

“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark,” says the teenager on screen, then dies unhelpfully. 

Takao’s ensuing wail might have turned heads in the theatre if everyone else hadn’t been sobbing too. Shintarou feels like he’s missing something. He guesses that teenager’s death meant something to them.

Still, Takao sniffles pitifully as the credits roll down the screen and Shintarou wonders how he’s supposed to comfort him. He ends up placing a hand on Takao’s shoulder lightly and Takao turns to face him in response.

“Why?!” Takao asks almost hysterically. It’s like he’s going through the five stages of grief right before Shintarou’s eyes. Takao’s feelings are a car crash and Shintarou can’t bring himself to look away. “Why did they all have to die?!”

“It’s a movie,” says Shintarou.

His remark helps Takao skip step bargaining, and head straight into depression, it seems like. Well, Shintarou tells himself, there’s nowhere else to go except acceptance. Takao should really be thanking him.

But like Takao is wont to do–that is, being contrary to Shintarou–glares at him. “Shin-chan should be more comforting,” he complains, “I’m crying!”

“You stopped crying five minutes ago,” Shintarou points out.

“You time that on your watch?” Takao mutters sarcastically and Shintarou merely ignores him–quite graciously he may add–stands up, and stares pointedly.

Takao rolls his eyes, but follows his lead–just like he does on the court. It’s something he does, and it’s so Takao of him to make a big fuss but defer to Shintarou’s judgement in the end, as it should be. Shintarou probably shouldn’t feel as smug about it but he holds some (see: a lot of) pride in the trust that Takao gives him.

Takao stands up and with a twist, cracks his back. The sound makes Shintarou shudder in disgust and he watches with a horrified fascination as Takao moves to crack his right hand’s fingers. 

“That’s not good for you,” Shintarou informs him. He grabs at Takao’s wrist when he starts on his left hand. “It’s also very gross,” says Shintarou.

Takao looks down at where Shintarou still has a firm grip on him and raises his eyebrows. Shintarou drops the wrist quickly and pushes up his glasses.

Takao grins. “I’ll stop for Shin-chan’s delicate senses, then,” he says. Shintarou glares but as usual Takao is unrepentant.

“Let’s go already,” says Shintarou, “It’s well past midnight, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Takao waves him off. “Wouldn’t want cranky here to miss his beauty sleep.”

“Takao!” says Shintarou. He tries to make it sound indignant but it probably comes out as exasperation. Takao usually has that effect on him.

The sky is clear when they walk out of the theatre. Takao stares up at the stars with his eyes tired and satisfied, and lets out foggy puffs with every breath.

“You should have brought a scarf,” Shintarou says. He only told Takao of his lucky item about 50 times today.

(Shintarou Disclaimer 6: Takao will only heed Oha-Asa’s advice if Shintarou gives him the item. He’s very lazy and sadly Shintarou was not in the possession of a blue scarf like she had instructed.)

“It’s tomorrow, Shin-chan,” Takao tells him, “That lucky item wouldn’t work now anyway.”

And yet, Shintarou thinks, watching as Takao stumbles over a tree branch and himself easily avoiding it, his orange keychain seems to be doing its job just fine. 

Takao pouts. “That was just a coincidence.”

“Of course it was,” says Shintarou. His keychain jingles innocently with every step.

“Shin-chan, you...” Takao trails off with a sigh. He picks at the buttons on his jacket oddly.

Shintarou tips his head to the side to show he’s listening. It never worked with the generation of miracles, who always lacked subtlety and needed verbal affirmations from him. Takao is much more observant.

Takao fiddles with his jacket for a second more before he latches onto Shintarou’s arm. Shintarou, all too used to Takao’s need for physical contact, lets him and waits.

“I want to say thank you,” Takao says quietly, “For coming with me, when I know you didn’t want to. Shin-chan is very kind.”

Takao knows better than to be so delusional. After all, Shintarou isn’t the kind of person to do something he doesn’t want to and Takao of all people should recognize this.

“It’s only natural,” says Shintarou, with lots of emotion swirling inside him. “We’re teammates.”

“Teammates,” repeats Takao.

“Friends, one might say,” Shintarou allows.

Takao gets a smirk on his face when he stares up at Shintarou that should look insufferable but only makes Shintarou’s lips quirk up a little in response.

“Oh Shin-chan, you really know how sweet talk,” Takao says but it’s less teasing and more fond. Shintarou doesn’t find himself getting defensive like he usually would, but that’s not surprising anymore.

He’s started thinking since the night began, that maybe, just maybe, there was some merit in everyone’s confusion. And perhaps Takao didn’t mean it as a date, like he said before, but that doesn’t stop Shintarou from wishing it was. Yes he thinks he can come to terms with loving someone like Takao, maybe especially someone like Takao. It’s so very easy for Shintarou because just like his three-pointers, he practices everyday.

Takao has long since faced forwards, away from Shintarou. That’s for the best because it makes it easier for him to be romantic. Shintarou stops walking in the middle of the sidewalk, nobody but the two of them in sight. His hands reach up, close around Takao’s chin, fingers resting along his jaw, and tilts Takao towards him.

“Shin-chan?” Takao murmurs. His expression is curious and his eyes hold no anxiety. Anyone else might be frightened in such a situation but not him. Shintarou is struck once more by the trust Takao puts in him. His fingers tighten at the thought and Takao hisses but makes no move to get out of his grip. Shintarou tries to relax his hold somewhat though he can still feel a muscle in Takao’s jaw jump. 

His fingers feel hot, his hand feels hot, it’s all thanks to the heat Takao radiates and it’s at odds with his left hand that hangs lamely by his side so he uses it to grasp at Takao’s hip and pull him closer. 

With a personality as big as Takao’s it’s easy to forget how small he is compared to Shintarou. He has to lean down far to be face-to-face and it's a little appealing. Not that he’ll ever tell Takao that.

Takao sucks in a breath when Shintarou is close enough to brush noses. His silver eyes are wide and concentrate solely on Shintarou, no far off look like he so often has. Something like satisfaction curls in his chest at the thought that Takao is so focused on him he couldn’t be using his Hawkeye.  
Having Takao’s undivided attention is something Shintarou craves, he just never knew the word for it before.

“Well?” whispers Takao and it’s just like him to be impatient in a moment like this.

He leans in to catch Takao’s mouth with his own and it feels coming home. His hand resting on Takao’s jaw drops to join his other hand of Takao’s waist. Takao replies by reaching up to wrap his arms around Shintarou’s neck. The weight is comforting.

Takao’s mouth is warm underneath his own and he makes a few soft noises that Shintarou decides he adores. And it’s not often he’s impulsive but if this is the outcome he could get use to it.

Takao’s fingers tangle in the hairs on the back of his nape in a lazy way. It’s so soothing and pleasant that soon Shintarou thinks he’s not closing his eyes for the kiss but out of a content tiredness, which is kind of embarrassing.

Shintarou breaks the kiss, reluctantly. He rest his forehead against Takao’s to recover. “Was that,” Shintarou says, trying to calm himself, “Okay?”

“Okay?” Takao laughs breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

“Oh,” Shintarou says in relief, “That’s good. It was good for me too.”

“So,” Takao starts, “Are we… dating, now?”

Shintarou thinks back to the miracles’ assumptions, his Mom’s, Dad’s, sister’s, and their captain’s too. “I think,” he says slowly, “We already were.”

“Damn,” Takao says, “I thought all those looks your family was giving me was just ‘cause they missed me.”

“They did miss you,” Shintarou retorts, “And they want you at dinner every other night.”

“Only if you come to my family dinners too,” Takao says slyly. 

Shintarou feels his lips turn up in a smile. “Of course.” 

“Although,” says Takao, looking thoughtful. He grabs at Shintarouu’s hand and interlocks their fingers, which he uses to tug Shintarou towards his house. “Now Kise’s texts make much more sense.”

Shintarou visibly twitches at the name. “What did he say,” and Shintarou can’t help the distaste in his voice but if anything Takao looks amused.

“Told me you had a hot date coming up and I should protect your virtue,” Takao laughs around his words, his fingers clenching and unclenching subconsciously around Shintarou’s hand as he does so.

“Kise,” Shintarou growls at the sky. Then he realizes something. The way Takao had acted so odd the moment Oostubo-senpai mentioned ‘date’... “Wait, were you jealous?” 

Takao looks like a deer in headlights for a second before he gathers back his usual composure and laughs. “Shin-chan is such a kidder! No I–That’s not–Ootsubo-senpai caught me off guard that’s all.”

Shintarou blinks. He’s never expected a day where Takao stumbles over his words, and especially because of him. “Right,” says Shintarou dryly, “I always kid.”

“Shin-chan,” Takao sighs, looking extremely put upon, “Now’s not the time to gain a sense of humor.”

“I’ll leave the jokes to you then,” says Shintarou.

“Well, relationships are a give and take,” Takao reasons, then rubs his chin like he’s thinking hard. “Okay, I’ll make jokes and you pay for the movie tickets.”

“That is _not_ what I signed up for," Shintarou says.

**Author's Note:**

> Midorima: I am in love with Takao and now we’re dating  
> Literally Everyone Else: we been knew
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
